One of the purposes of employing a fabric based network (such as Application Centric Infrastructure (ACI) fabric networks, campus-based fabric networks, and Virtual Extensible LAN (VxLAN) fabrics among others) is to make the fabric appear as a single network device to the network outside of the fabric. Prior fabric solutions do not provide for virtual fabric expansion to provide a more efficient representation of the fabric to the outside network.